


So, the devil, huh?

by CaryDorse



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, Post-Season/Series 03, Post-Season/Series 03 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaryDorse/pseuds/CaryDorse
Summary: Cloe stood in front of him, wide-eyed, the gun in her hand."It's all true.""Detective?"





	So, the devil, huh?

Cloe stood in front of him, wide-eyed, the gun in her hand.  
"It's all true."

"Detective?"

She looked at him. She was scared. Well of course she was, he just killed a man.

He just killed a man.

Multiple.

But she wasn't looking at the dead bodies around him. She was looking straight at his face. Only then Lucifer realized the familiar heat burning beneath his skin.

No, it couldn't be

He looked at his hands. Red. Rough. Monstrous.

No! No! No! He shook his head. Not now!

Cloe took a step backwards.

"Detective?"

Another one.

"Detective I-"

But she was already running and he knew better than to pursue her in this state.  
Instead he just stood there, bloody feathers covered the floor.

__________________________________________________

 

Lucifer sat at the piano. A half empty glass and several emptybottles of whiskey were all that was left of the last three days. He could move the entire stack that was still at the bar onto the instrument, then he could just drink and drink, and... keep drinking. Without moving. If he worked for it he may even achieve getting drunk enough to finally forget those eyes.

Those eyes.

Her eyes.

He would never see her again.

But there wasn't enough place for the bottles. 

Except if... what harm would a few shards do?

It's not as if they'd hurt him anyway.

Those days were over now.

The elevator doors opened.

He looked up.

It was her. His eyes lit up with joy. "Detec-" but no. She was probably only here to tell him to stay out of her life, never to come close to her or Trixie again. "-tive"

"Lucifer." She took a few steps toward him. He lowered his head. 

"I just wanted to say sorry and I know I acted like a total idiot and-"  
"No need to apologize. Every human with half a functioning survival instinct would have left at the sight of this.", he lifted his head and gestured to his face, " After all I am the devil."

She lowered her head.

"It won't go away."  
"What?"  
"The face. Usually I can control it. It won't go away."

"Is this what happened to those subjects we'd leave alone in a room with you for five minutes and then'd have to send to an asylum? You showed them your face?"  
He nodded.  
"I understand if you want to end our partnership, detective. Who'd voluntarily-"  
"I would. I mean, right now it's a little inconvenient with the face and such, but," she sat down next to him "I've been thinking. About you. And me. And the last years in general. Like monopoly, charred crotches or you stealing Dan's pudding and all of this with the fact in mind that you are the literal biblical devil.  
And I realized that it doesn't really matter. You still behave like an annoying teenager, run away from your responsibilities, are technically still married to a stribber in Vegas-"  
"Exotic dancer and you would not believe how long it takes nullifying something that only held two weeks."  
"Anyway. You are still you and you saved my live, again and Trixie likes you and if you wanted to hurt anyone of us I think you would have already done that and..."  
"Detective?" His face started looking almost normal again.

"I have questions of course. A lot of them but if you still want us to continue this, whatever this is, then I'd be very happy to do so."

He smiled. "There's nothing I would rather do in all of creation."

She smiled. "So, the devil, huh?"

**Author's Note:**

> So...  
> I know the quality not the best.  
> But I just had to get this out right now.  
> I'm just as hyped for season 4 as all of you are and everyone is writing a reaction fic, so why not?


End file.
